Field of the Invention
The invention relates to naphthalene derivatives which are useful in inhibiting certain dermatological conditions. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions useful in relieving the effects of certain chronic recurrent papulosquamous dermatoses, e.g., psoriasis. This invention also relates to a process for preparing compounds of this invention.